


Megaphone

by This_Nitwit22



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire Ships It, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Confessions, Crack, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Humor, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Multi, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Nitwit22/pseuds/This_Nitwit22
Summary: Marinette and Adrien reveal themselves to each other. We've all seen it. But what happens after? Marinette wants to take it slow and warm people up to the idea that they are friends then slowly ease her way into dating. To Adrien, that's like gently slipping in the bath. Who does that when you can cannonball straight in? He's clearly not having it with her plan and is planning to reveal it his way....
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Megaphone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I hope you enjoy this. This is my 2nd fanfic but I've read way too much that I hope I'm slightly experienced. I hope you all enjoy, have a great day, and remember to stay kind! :)

Ladybug flew through the air and dropped behind her family’s bakery. The skylight was having a problem opening lately and she wasn’t ready to deal with that. Besides, her parents were worried sick for her as she was “trapped in the akuma attack chaos”. 

Hawkmoth made an akuma dubbed ceremoniously “Traffic Jam” whose power was to cause local traffic jams because he was mad that he was late for work. Moth Man needed to work on his choices for sure because there was no use of Lucky Charm or Cataclysm today. She was just about to detransform when she turned around to find herself face-to-face with Chat Noir. 

“Umm, Chat Noir...What are you doing here?” 

He flashed her his most charming smile, “Can’t this cat get his croissant, My lady?”

“Yes, of course you can but.. I was here first. Get your own alley, alley cat,” she said as she booped him on the nose.

“But I want a CROISSANT!”, he whined. Ladybug couldn’t honestly believe people weren’t coming over to see the disaster with those police siren noises he was making. He was such a child. She hated to admit it, but he looked surprisingly cute with his crossed arms and pout. She immediately tucked that thought in the graveyard of her brain. 

“Look Kitty…,” she started, “Let’s compromise a little. You and I both immediately leave this alley and detransform somewhere else and then you can get your croissant later, ok?”

“Fine,” he pouted and immediately leapt up with his baton. Just as she was about to go, he came back down with a I-think-something’s-wrong-here look on his face. 

“What is it?” 

He looked at her strangely before replying, “It’s just. You didn’t tell me what  **you’re** doing in this alley.” 

She hoped she didn’t show any of her panic but managed to tell him that she was getting a cookie for Tikki. He didn’t look entirely convinced but accepted it anyway and left the alley. Obviously, she made a show of leaving but she was coming straight back because she needed to go home. After a while, she dove back in the alley and quickly detransformed only to find…

Chat Noir detransforming into Adrien. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!,” she screeched like a pterodactyl. Adrien was Chat Noir. The Adrien Agreste. The guy she was crushing on for two years now. Ladybug tried to clear her brain. She rejected him. She tossed him at villains. She KISSED HIM. Oh god. She wanted the ground to swallow her up. That’s when she realized one very important thing. WHY WAS HE IN THIS ALLEY AGAIN? Oh, and the fact that she was also detransformed. 

“Excuse me, Chat but what on earth are you doing here again after I specifically told you to leave,” she scolded.

“Marinette.” 

The words came breathless off his lips as he stared at her for a good minute with a look of awe and excitement. All of a sudden, he picked her up and spun her around. 

“You.. Are you ok with this? With who I am?,” she mumbled, after he put her on the ground. 

“Why wouldn’t I be ok? This is the best day of my life. The two girls I had a crush on are one. Marinette, you’re amazing in everything you do in whether it’s in suit or not. I couldn’t have wished for anyone else to be my bugaboo.” 

Her heart swelled with happiness and relief. Maybe now was a good time to tell him as well. 

“Thanks Kitty, that means a lot. I-I love you, too”

He turned a bright Ladybug Red and froze. Why couldn’t she see earlier that he was such a dork? Either way, there was one effective way to turn his face to a normal color. 

She grabbed his collar and kissed him and he pulled her in close and returned the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all that I am genuinely sur-purr-ised. Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked that chapter.   
> Next time on Megaphone: Marinette and Adrien discuss their situation


End file.
